1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing mechanism for a cover and an imaging device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field of moving and opening/closing a cover in and out of an outer housing by pressing the cover in a predetermined direction to attain good operability and facilitate operation at the time of opening and closing the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case where an openable/closable cover is provided in various imaging devices such as video cameras or still cameras.
In such an imaging device, the cover is slidable at a front surface of the outer housing to open or close a photograph lens or light emitting portion disposed at the front surface of the outer housing (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-98415 (corresponding to US2009-103914A1)).